


Questioning

by AHeartForStories



Series: Mel's Banned Together Bingo [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Asexuality, Banned Together Bingo, F/M, Invasion of Privacy, Minor Talk of Sex, Questioning, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, questionable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Written for Banned Together Bingo. Set in a Modern AU. When Heather corners Hiccup over something Astrid has told her, he makes a realization about himself.
Relationships: Heather & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Heather, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Ruffnut Thorston, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Tuffnut Thorston, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Mel's Banned Together Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032876
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Questioning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Banned Together Bingo prompt: "Questionable"
> 
> I've decided to take this prompt literally by having one of the characters question a big part of themselves, a part to themselves that is often seen as something "questionable". A.k.a, one's sexuality.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> Enjoy!

"Okay, time to spill the beans, Haddock!"

Hiccup knew that when four of his friends decided to corner him in the kitchen during game night that he must be in trouble for something. He can't possibly fathom the reason why, but they couldn't have all followed him in here and surrounded him at the counter for nothing.

Because usually, the ones getting cornered like this are the twins, Snotlout, and occasionally Fishlegs purely when the former three want to get under his skin for something. But cornering him? That doesn't happen too often.

"Well, I don't currently have any beans on me, but I was just about to grab something to drink. So maybe I'll spill that, we'll see!" Hiccup tells them, sassy as always. None of them amused, but Heather looks the most serious.

"Look, I just wanted to talk to you about Astrid and these three overheard us and then followed me here," Heather tells him, referring to Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. They weren't a part of the plan, she wanted to talk to Hiccup alone.

"Yeah, we're pretty much here just to watch the drama unfold," Tuff admits shamelessly, his sister nodding in agreement beside him.

"Of course, you are." Hiccup sighs, why else would they have followed them in?

"Heather, what did Astrid tell you? What's wrong with her?" But he quickly focuses on the matter at hand. He wonders what his girlfriend had to tell Heather that she didn't feel like she could tell him.

"Well," Heather begins, eyeing the third, fourth, and fifth wheel of this conversation. "It's about what you two do in the bedroom. Or lack thereof, I should say."

She knows that in this particular group of friends talking about such things isn't entirely as awkward. Any such awkwardness about the topic of sex and similarly related subjects went out the window the second they all went swimming together this one time and they all witnessed a leech on Tuffnut's-

"Ohohohoho, no! Does Hiccup perform badly in bed?!" Snotlout is quick to laugh, immediately drinking this all up.

"Wh-what?! No!" Hiccup's protest is instant as he blushes. "Besides, if I do, this is the first I've heard about it."

With a hand on Snot's face, Heather pushes him back and comes to stand between him and Hiccup.

"No, that's not what I wanted to ask. It's something a little different." Okay, maybe there are no secrets between these six, but Heather does still feel a little uncomfortable just sharing this with the group.

Astrid looked mortified when Heather dropped her controller and chased after her boyfriend when he'd announced he was thirsty and wanted a refill of his drink. Or maybe it had something to do with Snotlout and the twins sharing a look and following quickly after.

Without a doubt, she's planning her escape as they speak. But if Astrid won't talk about it with Hiccup, Heather will have to.

"Oookay?" Hiccup asks that Heather elaborates.

"Are you still attracted to Astrid?" The second she asks, Snotlout can't contain his snort.

"What? Where does that come from?" Hiccup asks in turn, surprised that this even needs to be questioned.

Well, I know I shouldn't be asking you this, but-"

"No, you shouldn't, but you are." The two agree on one thing, at least.

"But you two are my best friends and you are so cute together and I want you two to work out. So I'm worried!" Heather admits.

"Ah, right, the original Hiccstrid shipper." Snotlout tells Tuffnut, elbowing his ribs.

"Well, to answer your question, Heather, of course, I think she's beautiful. Why on Earth wouldn't I?" Hiccup provides her with both an answer and a question, wondering why this needed to be asked in the first place. Does he not tell her enough? If he doesn't, he'll have to make it right.

"But are you attracted to her, you know, sexually?" And then this question comes and it sends Hiccup reeling while the remaining three are amused with the guts it takes to ask this question at all.

"Oh, that took a turn." Hiccup gasps.

"Hiccup, you've had sex before, don't clutch your pearls now." Ruff lectures him, almost rolling her eyes.

"He clutches his pearls when someone swears in his earshot, I think he's a lost cause." Snotlout remarks and he isn't wrong about that.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say, Heather, I think she's the most gorgeous woman I've ever met." Hiccup decides to ignore that tiny discussion about him in the background and answers Heather's inquiry instead.

"No, what she means, Haddock, is if you like her boobs and ass or if there's some reason, a.k.a a certain lack of attraction, keeping you two apart?" Ruffnut dares to be blunt where Heather does not. He can think she's beautiful all he wants, but that doesn't necessarily mean he wants to sleep with her.

"... I regret asking you guys over for game night." This is his and Astrid's house, though, maybe he can still kick these four in particular out.

"Answer the question, Haddock!" A very forceful finger is forced into his face.

"Do I have to?" He asks and, judging by the looks he's getting, he has to.

After this conversation is over, he's so having a group talk to set new boundaries.

"Well, I think they're nice." He answers quickly, without hesitation, doesn't need to waste a single second to think.

But for some reason, there's a beat of silence.

"You think they're... nice?" Tuffnut asks questioningly?

"You think Astrid's fit, worked-out body is nice? Her strong muscles and her abs? Her voluptuous-" Hands up, Hiccup makes a series of noises to stop Ruffnut in her tracks.

"Yes! Every part of her is nice! Why wouldn't I think so?" Hiccup reiterates and hopes that now they will please stop talking about his girlfriend's body in such detail.

Heather, Snotlout, and Tuffnut cock their heads to the side together and in similar fashion.

Ruffnut hums thoughtfully, in the meantime, a thought sparks to life in her mind.

Hiccup realizes by the faces they're giving him that they were never worried he wouldn't like her looks, "nice" just wasn't the kind of word they were looking for.

Oh Gods, how to explain this?

"Listen, it's not just Astrid, okay? That's just my general opinion on all breasts and-and butts." Why do they make him say that? He feels so miserable.

Ruffnut raises a brow, taking a mental note of the discomfort Hiccup is showing discussing his sexual attraction to the human body. She adds it to a list of traits only she's keeping track of.

"Okay, so, what's your opinion on men?" Snotlout asks, shrugging. He's genuinely invested in this conversation now.

"And other genders." Tuffnut chimes in wisely, pointing matter of factly.

"Oh yeah, those, too. Are they just "nice", too?"

"They're nice, too? All people are nice." Hiccup sighs. "Listen, guys, what do you want me to say? Astrid is beautiful and smart and fierce and she can lift me over her shoulder any day of the week. What else could I possibly want?"

Three of his friends find themselves agreeing with him on that, but one has one unresolved question she means to bring up.

Ruffnut has a knowing smile, she's about to enlighten everyone present in the kitchen.

"Well now, is one of our two straight friends not as straight as we thought they were?" She asks, stepping closer to throw an arm around Hiccup's shoulder.

"How? I don't think Hiccup has ever shown any interest in men either." At least, not as far as Heather can recall.

"Well, he is pretty close with Eret in a way he isn't with us." Tuffnut is heard muttering thoughtfully, but that is something to unpack on another day.

"Hiccup, what's your intellectual opinion on sex scenes in movies?" Ruffnut asks confidently, already knowing exactly what he's going to say.

"Ew, unnecessary if not relevant to the plot, they make me uncomfortable."

"And which celebrity would you sleep with?"

"Literally none of them? I would much rather just play games with them."

"What is the sexiest thing you've _ever_ done in bed?"

"Get a full eight hours of sleep."

This series of questions and answers between Ruffnut and Hiccup lasts for a little while before Tuffnut reacts.

"Oooh, I think I'm catching on!" He states, earning himself a look from Snotlout, who hasn't caught on yet.

"Uh, catching onto what? Ruffnut's questions that barely relate to Hiccup and Astrid's future marital problems?" He asks with fists on his hips.

"Hiccup, my friend, what does asexuality mean?" Ruff asks and Hiccup raises an eyebrow, but he decides to answer this question as well. If she wants him to start giving definitions now, he will.

"Well, sexuality refers to one's sexual attraction to others. So asexuality is the lack of that sexual attraction and a low or complete lack of desire to have sex, it's a sexuality. But what does that have to do with-" He stops himself there, a look of surprise appearing on his features.

" _Oh._ "

And as it hits for him, it hits their friends, too.

Snotlout laughs.

"That explains a lot! Like, how Astrid was trying to show off her boobs in that new top that one time and all Hiccup said was that she had her top on backward!" He adds to the laugh.

"Wait, that's what she was trying to do? I thought she was just happy to wear that new top." Hiccup replies innocently. It looked really good on her, too.

"Doesn't help that he's an idiot either." Ruffnut chuckles and Tuff and Snot follow.

But while they're amused, Hiccup looks like his entire reality has just shifted.

And it probably has. He's 23 and all this time he thought he was the "straight friend" of his very gay friends. Well, one of the two.

Now he's wondering about Fishlegs.

In the meantime, Heather looks relieved. Her two best friends aren't growing apart after all.

"I guess that's all cleared up." She says, still feeling awkward over having made such a big deal out of nothing, apparently. She should leave the kitchen, let Hiccup, who wears quite a confused expression, be.

"And I guess I need to have a chat with Astrid and then look at some relatable ace memes to see how much I relate to them." He figures and the twins come to stand on either side of him, each throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"Oh, we know some places," Tuffnut reassures him and pulls out his phone to do a little bit of investigating online.


End file.
